The Tears I Shed
by kag-15-neko
Summary: alot of poems made up about all the charactors feelings that they feel in the heart but just can't talk about it....pretty sad though
1. Chapter 1

This is a short poem how Kag feels when she sees Inu & kikyo together...

Why must I be living here

Only suficated by my fear

As I see you holding another

When you look my way you only see her

I can kick, scream, shout, or cry

But it wouldnt matter cus you love the one who already died

A memmory is what I see

A grown man who just cant let it be

As you think of your old love

You hurt the one who holds you close

But you would never see the tears I shed

For you see...I am not the one dead

I am a live breathing soul

My heart belongs to me so you can not hold

But I was still foolish and fell in love with you

So why must I cry...for you see...you can never love me to

So I cant move on, just stand by your side

And hide my tears...and keep you alive


	2. chapt2 when Kikyo reflects

so many ppl liked this one so much that i decided to write more to it...ok this is how (i dont lik kikyo so dont get me wrong...)but decided to write one on how she feels when she got reserected as she reflects on how it was along time ago before she died and how its changed ever since than...

What am I but bones and clay

Only to live not to play

I now feel nothing not warmth or fear

The one I loved most is no longer here

I am nothing but a ghost the walking dead

Not ready to die but live instead

When did it come to this

Why cant I feel the warmth in your kiss

We were so happy when i was still here

And now all the happyness we felt just disappeard

As I watch you with her and not me

I cant help but wonder what you see

She has my looks my body and soul

She has the cheerfulness I no longer hold

She reminds me the memmorys I now want to forget

That time when we fault, the time we first kissed

In my heart I know that it is her I hate

But for us to have our love again...I think it is to late


	3. chapt3 Inu

And finally a poem on the one and only our fav. half-deamn Inuyasha...

Here I am my heart but an open book

Why does she look the way she looks

How can I forget the promise I made

She wants me to go but my heart says stay

Why must I yearn for her so

And take Kikyo and just go

But its not that simple as it was before

For now my heart yearns for something more

Her laugh and her smile

Her inneceses like a new born child

She looks just like her but so different are

She a dull clay and Kagome a rising star

And it hurts her when she sees me with another

I see the tears and remember the hurt that it causes her

Oh it kills me deep

When I see her I can no longer speak

She makes me happy and feel adorded

But this happyness I feel I cannot aford

Kikyo died for me and needs me

So why wont my heart let it be

I need to pay her back for all that I put her through

But now I moved on...and feel renewed

So why must I feel this way

I want to live...and can no longer repay


	4. chapt4 Sangos feelings

hey ok this is a poem for sangos feelings on kohaku and some reflection on her father...o and thanx bar,ILOVEInuyasha07, hanyou ally 23, inubaby, and euphrasie-cosette 4 the reviews

Why can't it all just be a dream

That painful memmory, the painful screams

Why father are you no longer here

Just the thought over it makes me shed my tears

Oh Kohaku you must feel so alone

Not rememoring anything, not even your own home

How could this happen, how

All I want is for you to be with me now

Oh I miss you so much, as I think and cry

I don't care what you did, I can't let you die

The jewel that gives you life and soul

And gives Naraku full control

My heart is weaker than before

I just don't know if I can take much more

But in my heart is a promise I'll keep

That one day you will again remember me

Ok there it is...im kinda running out of ideas so if u know a good charactor to do a poem on please tell me and I will be glade to do it...I just can't think of any right now and need some help...or it might take me awhile to update. well ttyl...Ja ne...o and please review!


	5. chapt5 Mirokus wind tunnel

ok sorry kinda forgot to put Mirokus...so if you sent me a review for Sangos sorry if I didnt put you in here...its just I just now sent Sangos so I didnt get it yet...o well thanx for the reviews if you didnt see this one...here ya go!

No one can understand the pain I bare

Having a cursed hand with a wind tunnel in there

Sucking up every life that lingers around

So fast that it barely makes a sound

With each second it grows, threating to devour my life

More scarier than being stabbed with a knife

Oh why won't this painful nightmare end

Watching it grow bigger, with every painful hit it sends

And yet there is nothing I can do

But wait till the day my life gets consumed

And my only regret is not knowing what a normal life feels

To have no worries, and no kills

But with this cursed hand I will never know

But wait silently for my end and die alone

ok now i am completly out of ideas...if u have any please tell me...well im ganna go to bed now...please review!


	6. Chapt6 Kaguras ever wanting wish

ok i decided to make one on Kagura and im starting or well trying to make one on inu/kag and miro/sango(thanx ILOVEInuyasha07 for the idea!)

I am a sorcerious of the wind and sky

Never wanting to walk but fly

I am sopposed to be free..um touched by all

But instead dragged down with not even a heart to for me to call

Oh how I wish to fly and hear my heart beat rise as a bird sang

But a wish is different than the actual thang

I watch as the wind picks up and moves on a defferent course

Dancing so freely like a runny horse

I close and think if such a dream could come true

Me controlling the wind, flying over the morning due

But freedom always comes with a catch

But I would take it no matter what risk or task

For you see I am Kagura, sorcerious of the wind

But for me to have freedome is something that not even my self could mend

So I will dream on and keep wishing the same wish

And maybe one day I will finally know the feeling of how true freedome is

ok not my best i know but hey at least im tring!


	7. Chapt7 Shippo

Ok heres a poem on Shippo alittle weird...but I think its ok...

Kid that is what I am

Well thats what they see not a man

I am Shippo the power full demon fox

Well I might cower when we fight alot

And even though I manage to smile everyday

Inside I'm hurting in everyway

I miss my father, I want my mom

I want a place that I can finally call home

But are these wishes or just silly kid dreams

But whats the difference, what do they even mean

Father why did you have to go

I feel so alone in this world that I dont know

And Kagome, oh father I know you would have loved her

She is so sweet, she reminds me of mother

I felt so weak when I could only watch as Inuyasha avenged your death

But one day father I won't be a kid anymore but a strong and powerful demon that no one will ever forget


	8. Seshys turn

Hey guys sorry about the wait just didn't know what to write about next. Hope you like it Ja'ne

Such a stupid world of pathetic wrongs

With humans playing there worthless songs

Searching more power and needless to say

I'll just cut anyone down who stands in my way

But this one spark, that won't leave me be

This little girl that stays with me

I protect and shelter her, but why I don't understand

Why can't I just leave her in some abandend land

Shes so innocent and pure, doesn't she know

That for a demon to have a human is just to low

But some how I don't care, I'm still better then them all

So as I get more stonger I'll watch as their world slowly begins to fall


End file.
